Moments Cullen
by Libro abierto
Summary: Cada capitulo hablara de algún momento cullen,un capitulo no tienen que estar relacionado con el otro,son solo momentos recapitulados,aunque si en algún caso llegan a estar relacionado con otro,yo se los diré. La mayoría serán después de amanecer parte 2.Y casi siempre sera sobre alguna pareja.Espero que les guste!Dejen reviews!


_Hola!Les traigo algo nuevo,bueno esto sera "Momentos Cullen".Cada capitulo hablara de algún "momentos cullen",un capitulo no tienen que estar relacionado con el otro,son solo momentos recapitulados,aunque si en algún caso llegan a estar relacionado con otro,yo se los diré. La mayoría serán una continuación después de amanecer parte 2.Y casi siempre sera sobre alguna paciencia si demoro,pero si o si lo continuare!_

_También les diré que mientras mas reviews me dejen mas rápido actualizare._

_Bueno espero que les guste,este primero sera sobre Carlisle y Esme._

* * *

Terminando de arreglar unas cosas de la casa,me gire para ver por el ventanal a mis dos hermosos hijos,Emmett y estaban practicando luchas en el patio escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban,y,bajaban por la escalera,me di vuelta para ver a Rose con Nessie sobre su espalda,se veia ta feliz,ambas de particularmente,me alegraba mucho por Rose,saber que en este momento y para siempre con Renesme es feliz,la ama tanto como si fuera una hija.Y me alegra mucho,ya que la amo como si ella fuera mi hija,y no quiero que siga sufriendo,en especial por cosas del pasado.

Esta tarde,Nessie,estaría con que,Bella y Edward estan de compras,ya querian comprarle unas cosas de sorpresa a Nessie,por lo cual llevaron a Alice con ellos,Jacob estaba descansando en el sillón, Rosalie con Renessme y Emmett y Jasper que me preocupaba era Carlisle .Todo el día estuvo sentado en su escritorio,no bajo ni siquiera para estar un rato con migo,y se precisamente lo que le pasa,es lo mismo que a mi,y tal vez lo mismo que le pasa a los demás. Los Volturis,desde que ellos se largaron,me han dejado preocupada y se que a Carslile tambié obvio que esto no acabo,nunca acaba para ellos,siempre vuelven y cada vez es peor.

Luego de darme cuenta de que quede paralizada pensando en cosas horribles que podrían pasar,sentí que alguien me llamaba,reconocí la voz de Rosalie.

-Esme,estas bien?-pregunto con un tono de dulzura junto con preocupación.

-Si,Rose-la mire-y tu?

-Bien-ella dudo un poco-es que te note algo..distraída

-A perdon,me decían algo?-les sonrie

-Si,te decíamos si querías ir al patio con nosotras-los ojos de ella y Nessie,se hicieron grandes,expectantes,esperando mi respuesta.

-Ohh gracias hija pero subir a ver a Carlisle-le demostre otra sonrisa.

-Esta bien,ya te iba a preguntar por el,me pareció extraño que no halla bajado-su mirada penetrante bajo,y viajo hacia la escalera-me avisas cualquier cosa-sus ojos volvieron hacia mi

-Claro,cualquier cosa te llamo-subi,no sin antes partir y darles un beso a cada una en la mejilla

Me pare en seco en el umbral de la puerta,no me esperaba ver a Carlisle así. parecía tan preocupado,fuerte pero al mismo tiempo frágil,como si necesitara alguien para que lo levantara.

Me atrevo a decir que se veía hermoso,quede hipnotizada,como cuando lo vi al entrar a la sala para que atendiera mi pierna rota,cuando tenia 16 añ como mis ojos se abrían como dos bolas gigantes al ver que se acercaba, sentía mis mejillas hirviendo,al ver que me sonrisa,y tocaba mi pierna desnuda.  
Era verano,y yo como toda jovencilla aventurera trepe el arbol .Talvez ese comportamiento no pareciera de una adolescente,pero cuando vi ese árbol tan alto y grande sentí la necesidad de subir por el,bueno en si,así era aventurera no le temía al mañ ese día en la sala de emergencia,pensé en el que podría pasar si nosotros estuviéramos juntos,mis amigas me decían que era viejo,pero yo no lo creía así,¿que tendria,diez años mas que yo?  
¿No dicen que para el amor no hay edad?Pues lo de la edad a mi no me importaba,me sentía tan especial por dentro cuando pensaba en el,y como me miraba,sonreía.Y se que el también sentía lo mismo,pero ante una "niña" para el,no iba a aproximarse mucho,al menos eso devastador fue cuando,fui otra vez al consultorio y me habían dicho que el se había fue lo de unos sucesos mas con Charles,y la perdida de mi noq quería mas nada,y apareció todo el dolor que sentí en el momento en que el me mordido,valió la mas que mi pasado vuelva hacia mi mente y me llene de angustia y de dolor nuevamente,se que lo tengo a el.A Carlisle,junto con mis hijos y ahora recientemente a mi nieta.

Perdiendome en mis pensamientos,y con la mirada hacia algún lado de la habitación,no pude darme cuenta de que Carlisle noto mi presencia,como tampoco note que me estaba abrazando por detrás de la espalda,pasando sus brazos por mi un lindo beso en mi mejilla.

-Amor,que pasa?-me pregunto,que no debería ser alrevez?

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo-gire,haciendo que quedemos uno frente al otro,pero aun así el no despego sus brazos de mi-todo el día estuviste encerrado aquí

-Perdon,es que me detuve a pensar-su mirada callo,ahora me sentía culpable,agarre su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirase,iba a continuar,pero mis besos ya lo callaron.

-Sabes no importa,se en que piensas y te preocupa,pero puedes hablarme,y lo sabes muy bien-solto mi agarre-¿no quieres hablar?

-Que tal si mientras hablamos,no vamos a caminar?-agarro mi mano e hizo que bajemos a velocidad vampiresca,corriendo a toda velocidad y parando a unos cuantos kiló de aquí podía escuchar a penas los gritos de Rennesme y Emmett,y las risas de Rose y Jasper.

Nos sentamos en un tronco que estaba en el suelo,mientras que mi mirada se perdía entre los arboles,nuestras manos jugaban entre si,y sentía la mirada de Carlisle clavada en mi cabeza solo para encontrarme a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-y bien?-pregunte-no piensas decirme lo que te pasa?

-Para que si ya lo sabes-me respondió,acomodando un mechon de pelo detras de mi oreja.

-Vamos Carsisle,se perfectamente que lo que te sigue preocupado son los Volturis,se que siempre te han preocupado,pero no te dejes aplastar por ellos,tu familia te necesita,yo te necesito.-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro,eso el lo había escuchando perfectamente,así como también lo sabia mirada callo.

-Tranquila-me atrajo hacia su pecho,pasando sus brazos por alrededor mio-no los dejare-hizo una pausa-pero apesar de eso,igual me preocupo,que clase de padre y esposo,y nieto-agrego-seria si no me preocupara por ustedes,que son lo mas importante-Yo me separe de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Carlisle..-iba a continuar pero el me lo impidió

-Escucha Esme,tu te puedes quedar tranquila,no dejare que nadie me aplaste ni me separe de ustedes,yo también te necesito.-Coloco una de sus manos en mi cabeza,acariciando mi pelo-se que este ultimo tiempo estuve algo ausente,tal vez no en lo físico,pero si en lo yo nunca me ire ,estaré ahí para ustedes,siempre.-y con eso me beso.

Luego seguimos ahí un buen rato, mirándonos, abrazándonos y besándonos. Y asi volvimos a casa,de la mano,donde nos encontramos a Emmett,siendo corrido por Rennesme que no dejaba de gritar,y aun lado Rosalie y Jasper,que no aguantaban la risa de ver a cierto grandulón perseguido por una niñita.

Nosotros nos paramos,viendo esta escena y compartiendo las risas aquellos rubios "gemelos".Carlisle paso su brazo por mi cintura mientras depositaba un beso en mi cabeza,después de ver que los chicos de cazaban,vi llegar a lo lejos a Leah y Seth .Sabia que ese chikitin no se iba quedar quieto y se le iba a unir a los demás,así que con Carlisle nos fuimos para adentro.

Vimos como Jacob se levantaba y se desperesaba.

-Jacob,te despertaron?-pregunte,a lo que el asintio-ire a la cocina a prepararles unos sandwich a Seth,tu quieres Jacke?

-No gracias,iré a fuera a hablar con Leah-despues de eso se levanto y se fue.

No esperamos mucho al ver a Seth entrar y contaminar su alegría y gracia.

-Que tal Seth?-pregunto mi esposo

-Hola Carlisle,que hacen-pregunto muy curioso

-Pues yo miro las noticias,tu?-le contesto Carlisle,cambiando con el control de la tele el programa.

-Nada,con Leah pasábamos por aquí y decidimos saludar-paso del living a la cocina-que haces Esme?´-me pregunto,yo sonríe.

-Preparan unos bocadillos,tienes ganas?-le mostre la bandeja con cuatro sandwich

-De los tuyos siempre-mostro una gran sonrisa al verlos

-Genial,por que son todos tuyos,acaso que tu hermana quiera,pero si quiere puedo prepararle mas

-No igual déjala!-me hablo con la boca llena,yo simplemente me reí,este chico siempre lograba sacarme algunas risitas

-De acuerdo,si entra le preguntaré,iré al living si quieres ven,sientete como en tu casa-me fui a sentar al lado de Carlisle,donde este me paso un brazo por los rato escuchamos el volvo de Edward a un kilometro de casa,en breve ya estarian paramos del sillon para ir afuera a estar con todos.

Bella y Edward bajaron del auto y fueron a ver a Rennesme que ahora estaba jugando con Jacob,corriendo de un lado para el otro,a unos metros de distancia vimos a Jasper, viniendo que Rosalie y Emmett,este ultimo le pasaba un brazo por su cintura y ella recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Alice salio saltado del auto,para encontrarse,o mas bien tirarse encima de Jasper,quien la recibió con un y Seth se unieron a Jacob y Renessme,y yo y Carlisle solo mirábamos a nuestro chicos,Leah y Seth ya eran unos mas de la familia,pero lo que mas me alegro del dia es que mi esposo halla vuelto a ser el mismo.

Tal vez para mucho esta vida es un tortura,pero mientras estemos todos juntos,para mi es la mejor.

* * *

_Hola!Les gusto?Espero que si,si es que quieren que siga este momento,o suba mas,manden __reviews,saludos :)_


End file.
